Tuxedos
by Reader115
Summary: A former one-shot (now a 3-parter) NOT included in any of the other stories (although timeline-wise, its set towards the end of Teamwork). Ch. 1 focuses on some of the Hamatos as they get dressed for Donnie and Sadie's wedding, ch. 2 dives into the actual ceremony/reception and ch. 3 involves removal of said tuxedos. Warnings: Fluff & T-cest (LeoXRaph). I do not own the turtles.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : A one-shot surrounding some of the Hamatos as they get dressed for Donnie and Sadie's wedding.

Timeline-wise, this is set sometime during the 'Teamwork' story.

* * *

Raphael was trying and failing to get Machi into the white flower girl dress Sadie had picked out for her when he glanced up to see Leo struggling with his tie as he came out of their bedroom. He could hear Leo say something to him but couldn't make out the words as his mouth went dry at the sight of Leonardo in his tuxedo.

"I know Donnie sent us that link with a how-to video on how to tie these things but I still don't get it," Leo was saying, struggling with the ends of his tie. He glanced up at Raphael and stopped in his tracks when he saw how dark Raph's green eyes had become. He tilted his head to one side and smiled at those lust-filled eyes. "Does this look ok?"

"Looks great, dad," Akito said, coming out of his room wearing his own white collared shirt and dark pants. Sadie's one request was that she wanted to see everyone dressed up, in actual clothing, for the wedding. They'd had to special order clothes and then still make modifications, but everyone was complying with her request.

Although he'd complained about having to get dressed up, Raphael was currently trying to figure out why they didn't wear clothes more often. He thought Leo looked good wearing just his jacket when they went out on the Shellcycle so he clearly should've thought about how good he'd look in other types of clothes.

Raph was pretty sure Leo had just asked him a question and he was doing his best to form some reasonable thought to answer him. But it was hard to do when his only current thoughts included tearing the tuxedo off Leo in order to cover the muscles filling out the jacket and pants with his tongue.

"No dress!" Machi said, pushing the dress away for the millionth time and snapping Raph's thoughts away from attacking Leonardo outright in front of the children and back to the current problem of how to get their 2-year old daughter into her dress.

There was a knock on their door and Casey and April immediately entered with Mikey and Woody right behind them.

"Hey, if Raph isn't wearing a tux, then I don't see why I have to wear one!" Casey said, pulling on the sleeves of his jacket.

"He is wearing one, he's just not dressed yet, _right Raphael_?" April asked, sternly as she passed their newborn daughter to Casey's arms and immediately began fixing Leo's tie for him.

"Still trying to get this one dressed," Raph said, lifting Machi's dress up for them to see as Machi took the opportunity to run away.

Mikey jumped over the couch and grabbed the dress from Raph's hands. "Go get your tux on, man," he said to Raphael. "Don will kill us if we're late."

"Ok, ok," Raph said and headed off to his and Leo's bedroom to get dressed.

Leo watched as Woody sat on the ground, to be on Machi's level, and started talking about how pretty her dress was. "Do you think I can wear it?" he asked her and laughed as Mikey tried to fit the dress over his head.

"No, mine!" Machi said as she ran over to where Woody sat.

"I don't think so," Woody said, "I think it fits me!"

"My dress!" she said. She tried but couldn't reach it well enough to get it off Woody's head so she ran over to Akito and dragged him by the hand to where Woody sat.

"Uncle Woody is actually wearing it," Akito said, crossing his arms and frowning. "I'm not getting it for you unless you're going to wear it."

They all watched Machi frown as she considered what Akito said. Finally she came to a conclusion, stomped her little foot, which to Leo's amusement, made absolutely no noise whatsoever, and yelled "Mine!" one more time.

Akito took it off Woody's head and quickly slipped it over Machi's head before helping her put her arms through the short sleeves.

Machi looked back triumphantly at Uncle Woody who stuck his bottom lip out and pretended to pout.

"Thank you, April," Leo said, when his tie was finally in the correct tie-shape around his neck. "And you too, Woody," he murmured loud enough for Woody to hear as Mikey pulled Woody up off the floor with a smile and a squeeze to their intertwined fingers.

"That is one pretty dress, Machi," April said as she watched Machi grin and then spin in order to see the dress twirl out around her. April sat down next to Casey and leaned over to coo at baby Shadow. Casey watched her with a smile before he leaned over and kissed his wife's cheek.

"We might need you to fix Raph's tie too before we leave. I'll go check on him," Leo said as he left the crowded, noisy living room and headed into their bedroom.

He shut the door behind him and was surprised Raph wasn't immediately in sight. He headed over to the bathroom where he found Raphael standing in front of the sink in order to use the mirror to tie his own tie. Raph didn't have his tuxedo jacket on yet but he was wearing his pants and white button down shirt. Typically, Leo would be against Raph wearing something that covered up his arms, but his mouth dropped open as he could see the appeal in having Raph wear something that was tight enough to make it look like his arm muscles were going to tear through the fabric. Leo's fingers instinctually moved to rub their way from Raph's shoulder down his arm, stopping to squeeze over his favorite muscles.

Since Raph's focus was on arranging his tie _and_ he wasn't looking directly at Leo in his tux, he found it was easier to speak and he smirked over at what he could see of Leo's face in the mirror as he finished with his tie.

"Need somethin, Leo?"

"Yes," Leo huffed out as he moved to stand behind Raphael and let his hands travel away from Raph's arms and down to squeeze his pant-covered rear end.

Raph huffed out a laugh and spun around to face him. He was again faced with Leonardo in his tuxedo and his hands moved to squeeze Leo's arms through the fabric of his jacket.

"How long do wedding usually last?" Raph asked, automatically tilting his head to the side as Leo leaned forward and swiped his tongue up the emerald neck. His breathing hitched and he began to seriously consider how many minutes it would be before they were back home again. Alone.

"Too long," Leo whispered, pulling some of Raph's neck between his teeth as his hands moved back to squeezing Raphael's arms.

"Raph! Leo! Let's go!" April called to them from the living room.

Raph groaned and Leo let his head fall to Raph's shoulder.

"We're gonna need a minute," Raph whispered as he tried to steady his breathing.

Leo nodded in return. He turned his head and forced himself to refrain from licking Raph's neck again and instead focused on Raph's perfectly tied tie.

"How did you manage your tie by yourself?" he asked.

"I watched that video Don sent us," Raph said.

"So did I!" Leo said. "It didn't help."

Raph chuckled. "Leader turtle can't follow simple instructions?" he teased.

Leo lifted his head and glared at Raph before his mouth twisted into a wry smile. "I'm so glad you have no trouble with _instructions_. I might see how well you can follow mine later."

Raphael growled at him as his green eyes darkened with lust once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I know I previously said "Tuxedos" would be a one-shot but I thought the actual wedding would be fun to explore and a good way to get back into writing after the holiday.

* * *

When Donatello had proposed to Sadie, he'd told her that she shouldn't expect a church wedding. But his fiancée, a word he was thrilled to use at every opening, had apparently seen that as a challenge. Because here he was, standing at the alter in a church, waiting for her to come down the aisle.

It was an abandoned church and he'd had to do some rigging so that they'd have electricity and he and his brothers had done a sweep to check for squatters beforehand, but it was a church nonetheless. He glanced at his father, who stood waiting to perform the ceremony and then took a deep inhale. He felt a pat on his shell as he slowly exhaled and glanced behind him to find that it was Mikey giving him the encouragement. He grinned at his three brothers in their tuxedos, appreciative that they were willing to go along with Sadie's requested dress code.

He glanced out to their guests as well, including April and Casey, who were doing their best to shush their newborn. Akito sat next to them and Donnie watched as Shadow finally quieted when Akito offered her one of his fingers to hold. Akito's bunny friend, Violet, sat next to him, with her brothers and sister in the pew behind them with Usagi. Donatello wasn't particularly close to Usagi, but the little bunnies, being Leo's students, had become close to the rest of their family and frankly, it was nice to have extra bodies in the pews. Their other guests included Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Mr. Kurtzman and all four members of the Mighty Mutanimals. It was a strange bunch, but he was grateful that they had all shown up, especially since Sadie couldn't invite any of her own human friends.

He was beginning to feel guilty again about Sadie's lack of human guests when the back door slowly opened and Donnie watched as Miwa slipped in. She'd just returned to the states _and_ to their family and although she'd been invited, he hadn't been sure she was going to actually show up. He glanced behind him again and watched as Leo smiled and nodded at Miwa before giving her an encouraging wave forward. Miwa nodded back to Leo and moved up the aisle to sit a few pews behind Leatherhead and Rockwell, who Donnie thought looked rather close right now as they sat with their heads ducked together as they whispered back and forth.

Processional music began to play and finally the back doors opened and revealed Sadie, beaming on the arm of her brother with little Machi standing in front of them.

Everyone grinned as Raphael poked his head around the front pew and motioned for Machi to head towards him. She had looked unsure until she spotted him and then suddenly seemed to remember what they'd practiced. She marched down the aisle ahead of Sadie and Woody in the white dress that they'd all practically wrestled her into earlier that day, and promptly dumped her entire basket of flower petals at the end of the aisle before running to Raphael's side and demanding to be picked up.

Raphael easily lifted her up and nuzzled his face into the side of her furry face as Leo offered her a small, quiet high five for a job well done.

Woody handed his sister's hand over to Donatello when they reached the end of the aisle and moved to stand on the other side of her. Sadie had been calling him her man-of-honor, _despite his protests_ , for the past few weeks. But now that they were in the actual ceremony, he proudly stood beside her in representation of their deceased family members, who he hoped were there in spirit, and her human friends, who she hadn't invited.

Woody tipped his head slightly and sent a smile to Mikey who stood in the coveted best man position beside his big brother. There had been a great debate between Leo, Raph and Mikey over who should be the best man. And although Donatello had argued that maybe _he_ should get to choose, Woody was pretty sure Mikey had won the spot following an aggressive round of rock-paper-scissors.

When the music was turned off, Master Splinter quietly welcomed everyone and began the ceremony, combining phrases from traditional Japanese weddings he'd attended in his former life along with phrases that he and Donatello had pulled from the internet.

They repeated traditional vows, which Donnie only stammered over once with a toothy grin that had Sadie giggling.

"May we have the pen, please, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked and inwardly held his breath as he waited to see if the youngest had remembered to bring it.

Mikey sent Raph and Leo a pointed look that said _don't doubt me_ as he pulled the tattoo pen out of his jacket pocket and handed it over to Donnie.

Sadie and Donnie moved to a tall table set up to the side of the alter so they'd have someplace to keep their hands still and steady as they marked each other's fingers with their initials.

Leo shivered suddenly as he felt one of Raph's fingers lightly trace over where his own mark lay on Leo's arm, hidden under the tuxedo jacket. His eyes met Raph's green eyes and he froze as he saw the love reflected there from the turtle that he'd always loved.

Their attention was brought back to the ceremony as Donnie and Sadie returned to their respective spots in front of Master Splinter. He placed his own furry hand over their joined hands and solemnly pronounced them turtle and wife.

Sadie was tall, but Donnie was still impressively taller, so she lifted herself to her toes and cupped her hands around his face to kiss him as her husband for the first time. He sighed out in relief and met her eyes with a smile at the end of their kiss before they turned to the rest of the group as Master Splinter presented them as Mr. and Mrs. Hamato.

* * *

Once they had found the church for the ceremony, they'd noticed that it also had a rather large open space in the basement, which they decided would work perfectly for the reception. Donnie knew that Sadie herself had spent the better part of the morning stringing the white Christmas lights and covering the tables in white lacy tablecloths and purple flowers. He'd have to tell her later how splendid it all looked.

Right now, he smiled at his beautiful bride, moved to the center of the large dance floor and held out his hand for their first dance. Sadie smiled back at him and stepped into his arms. She expected a song to begin on the sound system they'd hooked up so she couldn't keep the shock off her face when she heard the strum of an actual guitar.

Donnie grinned down at Sadie as her head whipped towards the small stage in the room where she found Raph and Woody set up with their guitars. Raph took a deep breath and began to sing the song Donnie had requested when he first approached their two brothers for this surprise. Raph was at least three lines into the song before he finally let his shoulders relax and evened his breathing out enough to give the song the emotion it deserved. Woody stood next to him and strummed his own guitar, pitching in his own voice with the chorus as they'd rehearsed over the previous two days in secret. They watched as Donnie and Sadie began slowly dancing together in the center of the room and shared a quick grin that they were able to pull off this surprise for Sadie.

His nerves finally gone, Raph's eyes moved through the room until he found Leonardo. He grinned knowingly when he spotted Leo with his dark, lusty eyes pinned on him. Raph hadn't told Leo about this surprise either and he'd even had Woody and Mike sneak in his guitar with Woody's so Leo wouldn't notice that it was here. The current look of shock and desire on Leo's face was well worth it.

Leo sat with Machi on his lap and stared at the incredibly enticing picture that was a tuxedoed Raphael openly performing. If he wasn't holding their two-year old daughter, and if his father wasn't sitting right next to him at this same table, he might've verbally sworn at the sight.

"I love you, Sadie," Donnie murmured as he moved a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "You know, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my PhD and I'd still be tinkering in my sewer lab wishing I could have access to better equipment."

Sadie lifted her head from where she'd let it rest on his armored chest and laughed at the last bit of his statement. "I think you would've gotten there eventually, Donnie."

He doubted that, actually. He didn't think that he would have ever signed himself up to take the GED test or pursued the online college courses. Before Sadie, he couldn't see how the educational degrees would've mattered. Sadie was the one who'd inspired him as she earned her own degrees and pushed him to earn his as well so he could reach one of his personal goals and get his inventions to the general public.

Donnie leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against Sadie's nose as they continued to sway and listen to their brothers sing for them.

"More than all that, though, Sades, I had pretty much accepted the fact that love wasn't going to happen for me before you showed up. Thank you for loving me. Really loving me."

"I'll always really love you," Sadie whispered back and leaned up to kiss her husband again. _Husband_ , she thought. She was going to use the crap out of that word over the next few weeks. "You're amazing, Donatello. And brilliant. And a hero. _My hero_. And you and your family have given me and Woody a real family to belong to again. Thank _you_ for loving me."

Donnie's smile grew impossibly wider as he listened to his wife. _Wife_ , he thought. He was going to use the crap out of that word over the next few weeks.

* * *

Their first dance over, Donnie and Sadie moved around the room to greet everyone individually as their guests sat and ate the catered, buffet meal.

Raph helped fill a plate for Machi as Leo helped Akito get a plate as well before they sat the kids at the table with Grandpa Splinter and headed back towards the buffet table for their own plates.

At least, that's where Raph thought they were headed and was surprised to find himself suddenly shoved out into the quiet, dark hallway. Leo wrapped his arms around Raph's neck and pulled him in close with a growl as he pressed his lips to Raph's lips. Raph met the kiss eagerly, despite his surprise, and moved his hands down to fondle over Leo's pant-covered rear end.

Leo felt a churr rise up this throat, rubbed his lower plastron against Raphael and pushed Raph's shell into the wall behind them.

"Dammit, Leo," Raph growled after a churr rolled up his throat as well.

Leo grinned at him. He knew as well as Raph that they didn't have the time to be fooling around out here in the hallway.

"Your fault," Leo said, leaning into his emerald turtle so he could lick his way across Raph's neck. His hands slid into the front of Raph's tuxedo jacket to allow his fingers better access to press into Raph's shirt-covered biceps.

"We have to get back in there before we're missed," Raph said, although he realized leaning his head back to give Leo better access to his neck was probably sending a mixed message.

"Uh huh," Leo hummed in response, although he didn't release his pinned mate and his tongue continued to move busily over that emerald neck. He pulled back only when Raph relented completely and slumped against the wall. If Raph wasn't going to push for them to rejoin the party, he was going to be stuck being the responsible one.

He kissed Raphael once more before sighing and straightening Raph's tuxedo jacket. Raphael watched him with half-lidded eyes.

"Yer a tease," he huffed out at Leo.

Leo only grinned and shook his head at him as he straightened his own jacket. "I'm not the one looking ridiculously sexy performing on stage."

Raph grinned at Leo's blatant declaration and was about to respond when the door to the reception hall popped open.

"Are you both decent?" Mikey asked, squinting into the darkness.

Raph laughed outright and stepped into the light streaming through the open doorway. "Yeah, doofus."

"Good, get your shells back in here. It's time to dance and I need your help to drag everyone out on the floor."

Leo sighed in frustration and followed Raph and Mikey back into the reception where he was sent off, away from Raphael, and instructed to guide the guests towards the dance floor as Mikey turned into a deejay and began playing music that soon had everyone moving.

Leo swung Machi around for a few songs and chuckled with Raph as they watched Mikey, Woody, Akito and the bunnies take over the floor with a synchronized line dance for a song that Mikey had described as a wedding reception tradition. Raphael watched as Leo jumped in once he had memorized the synchronized moves and his own gut sparked with desire as he watched Leo, graceful as ever, as he moved and even laughed with the kids as the ridiculous song played.

Raphael sent a quick glare in Usagi's direction when he caught the dumb bunny openly staring at Leonardo as well, but the rabbit was soon forgotten as Leo pulled Raphael into the fray and his body was forced to follow Leo's example, something he had years of practice doing anyway, and soon he was also laughing as they jumped, dipped and moved sideways with the rest of the group Mikey had pulled onto the floor.

A slow song came up next and Leo's eyes zeroed in on Raphael, but his movement towards the emerald turtle was interrupted by the bride herself who asked if he would dance with her. He quickly agreed and shot Raph an apologetic smile over Sadie's shoulder as Raphael lifted Machi and began swaying with their little daughter.

"You look very beautiful, Sadie," Leo said.

Sadie grinned a thanks and then said, "I actually wanted to dance with you just so I'd have a chance to thank you, Leo."

"Thank me?" he asked.

Sadie nodded as she watched as other couples, almost all of them mutants and almost of them considered family or close friends to her and Woody now, moved around them on the dance floor. She focused her eyes on Leo's surprised blue ones. "I know it was only under your direct approval that Woody was accepted within your group. Within your clan. And that led to Woody and Mike's decision to introduce me to Donnie. So I wanted to thank you. I wouldn't be here at all if it wasn't for you."

"Sounds like you have our brothers to thank more than me," Leo said with a smile.

"Oh I have, believe me."

"I know Donnie will take very good care of you. And I know you'll take care of him too. I wish nothing but the best for you two. I'm glad you're part of our family," he said softly.

Sadie felt the tears well in her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that day and she quickly wrapped her arms tightly around Leo's neck, surprising him with her strength as he huffed out a laugh at the partial strangulation.

The song ended and Leo quickly returned Sadie's hug before she was off to find Donatello. Leo quickly scanned for Raph again since the emerald turtle was no longer on the dance floor and he found his mate seated at their table with Machi asleep in his arms, her little head resting comfortably on Raphael's shoulder.

Leo smiled fondly at Raphael as he swiped his hand across the back of Raph's neck before seating himself next to his mate. He searched the room for Akito and found him still dancing strong on the dance floor with his bunny friends.

"Akito doesn't look tired yet," Leo said.

"He's not gonna look tired," Raph said, turning his head without disrupting Machi to find their son. "He's just gonna eventually collapse on the dance floor."

Leo laughed. "I'll grab him and we'll go."

Raph nodded. "Say goodbye for both of us, will ya? I'm not movin till I have to."

Leo lifted himself from his seat and covered Raph's mouth for a quick kiss before he began to move around the room to say their goodbyes.

"You'll be okay to head home tonight?" Leo asked Usagi as he watched Akito mournfully say goodbye to Violet and the other bunnies. He appreciated that Usagi had come and that he'd brought the bunnies so that Akito and Machi had playmates at the reception. Plus, he always enjoyed seeing his tiny students.

"We transport directly home, so we'll be fine, Leonardo," Usagi said. "But thank you." Time-wise, the rabbits' commute home was actually shorter than anyone else's, even though they traveled the greatest distance. But he kind of wished it wasn't true and that he could come up with a good excuse for why they might need to spend the night in this dimension. But it was just as well that he couldn't, he decided. With the fox children living with him now, Leonardo didn't even have a spare bedroom anymore and it wasn't like he'd get an invitation to stay in his apartment with Raphael around. He sighed as he watched Leonardo extend a hand out to Akito and lead him away.

* * *

"Stop," Leo said sharply and Raphael's hands froze automatically at the sound of the leader tone of voice before he narrowed his eyes at his mate. The narrowed eyes turned into a full-on glare when he caught Leo's lips quirk into a grin as he realized himself what he had just done.

They'd put the kids in bed and had finally made it into their own bedroom after the reception. Raphael had been reaching up to pull at the knot of his tie when Leo had issued the _order_. He watched now as Leo, still dressed in his own tuxedo, crossed the room to stand in front of him.

"I didn't get to dance with you tonight," Leo said quietly.

"We danced," Raph replied, although his voice raised at the end of the phrase as if he was asking a question.

Leo shook his head and ran a hand down one of Raph's arms. "I wanted to slow dance with you in your tux."

Raph didn't picture himself involved in any kind of slow dance. While Leo had slow danced with Sadie earlier, he'd only slowly rocked back and forth with Machi, which he knew would put her right to sleep. But he could see slow dancing in his immediate future, since he could never turn down one of Leo's requests, especially when he was surprised to see a slight hesitation in Leo's blue eyes.

"Alright, Fearless," he said. "You wanted to see if I could follow instructions tonight anyway, right?"

"Yes," Leo said as the uncertainty about Raph's response left his eyes and he grinned at his emerald turtle.

Raph leaned forward and nipped at Leo's jawline. "What should I do?" he whispered against Leo's skin.

Leo held out his hand and Raph flashed back to when they were seven years old and Leo had held out his small hand in a similar fashion before they had recited their own marriage vows to each other. Raph could feel himself warm at the memory as he placed his hand in Leo's hand now. Leo lifted their joined hands up and out to the sides of their bodies before placing his other hand on Raph's shoulder. Raphael followed Leo's lead and placed his free hand against Leo's trim waist.

Raphael stubbornly waited once their hands were in place, though, refusing to participate without the guise of being forced through this.

Leo quirked an eyebrow and smirked at his stubborn mate. He pushed forward to get them moving and was pleased that Raph showed no resistance to the dance.

Leo nuzzled his face into the side of Raph's face. "Now sing," he murmured.

Raph huffed out a surprised laugh. He had been about to mention to Leo that they were dancing without music, but clearly, Leo had already had a plan in mind for that small problem. And the truth was, he didn't mind the request. He actually sang to Leo often, privately, of course, and he began singing one of his favorites now.

"You're my end and my beginning," he sang. "Even when I lose I'm winnin. Cause I give you all of me. And you give me all of you, oh oh."*

Leo pressed himself into Raph's tuxedo-covered plastron and tucked his face into Raphael's neck as he listened to the familiar baritone rumble out of his mate as they slowly swayed. He let his hand trail down from Raph's shoulder over his muscular upper arm. "I love you, Raphael," he whispered as Raphael finished singing. "I'm so grateful that you're mine. And that I'm yours."

Raphael flushed and moved his hand from Leo's side to wrap it around Leo's shell and pull him closer. "Aishiteru," he whispered back before he quickly tried to change the subject. "Besides, I'm the lucky one, babe. Ya have any idea how good you look in this monkey suit?"

"Turtle suit," Leo murmured. He smiled to himself as he could actually feel the heat of Raph's flushing skin against his face. He breathed in Raph's scent and said, "You're a gorgeous turtle, Raphael. And you really look incredible in this tuxedo." He swiped his tongue across a sensitive area on Raph's neck. "But now its time to take it off." He removed his hands from the emerald turtle and took a step back. "But I think you should take mine off for me first," he said with a smirk.

* * *

*John Legend: "All of me" - My brain was originally much too tired to come up with a song here so big thank you to StitcherBell for reminding me of a "favorite"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : As requested, the 3rd and final chapter to this previous one-shot! This chapter includes Raph and Leo taking off their tuxedos. And nothing else.

* * *

"Are we ever gonna wear these again?" Raph gruffed at him.

"Well, they were expensive and specially tailored for our shells, so -,"

"Yeah, yeah," Raph said, ignoring Leo's smirk as his large fingers fumbled with the buttons on Leo's shirt. He'd easily removed both his and Leo's tuxedo jackets and had rolled his eyes as Leo had gently laid them across a chair in their room.

With Raph busy with the shirt buttons, Leo reached down and let his fingers quickly undo the button on Raph's pants.

Raph's green eyes lifted to glare at Leo and Leo's ease with tiny buttons.

"Come on _sais master_. Those fingers are usually much more nimble than this," Leo teased.

Raphael growled at him.

"I'm not seeing enough green yet," Leo murmured as he pushed Raph's pants off his hips. He batted away Raph's frustrated fingers and slid to his knees to help Raph step out of the pants before his tongue ran up the inside of one of those emerald thighs. "Gorgeous, Raphael," he murmured.

"Yer the one with the legs, babe," Raph said, his breathing quickening with each swipe of Leo's tongue. He chuckled when Leo pulled away from his legs to glare up at him.

"I'm not a babe," Leo said sharply.

Raphael chuckled again as he pulled Leo back up to stand in front of him. "Yer _my_ babe," Raph growled possessively before kissing him. His fingers returned to Leo's small shirt buttons while he kept Leo's mouth busy. When the last stupid button was undone, he finally pushed Leo's shirt down off his shoulders with a victorious growl.

Raphael's growls always sent shivers down Leo's spine and he shifted his shoulders and arms to help get the shirt off before his free hands began to pull at Raph's tie. When the tie was loose, he began working on the buttons on Raph's shirt as he continued to twist his tongue around Raph's tongue.

He grinned to himself as he stopped unbuttoning halfway down Raph's shirt and then pushed the shirt off Raph's broad shoulders. With only the top-half of the buttons undone, the shirt soon stuck tightly around Raph's biceps and essentially trapped his arms at his sides. Leo pulled back and admired the makeshift binding.

"Ya leavin it like that?" Raph gruffed at him and heard Leo hum in approval as his biceps shifted to test how tight the shirt actually was around his arms.

Leo shifted forward and dipped his head to let his tongue slide over his new permanent mark on Raph's beautiful bicep before moving his mouth up to the strong, emerald neck. And with his arms trapped at his sides, Raphael could only groan in response to Leo's wet tongue gliding over his suddenly very hot skin. Leo slowly breathed in Raphael's scent and pulled some of his neck in between his teeth.

" _Leo_ ," Raph growled. There was a throbbing building in his lower plastron and his fingers swiped forward in his attempt to touch his mate in return.

Leo recognized the growing impatience and pushed Raphael backwards until Raph's legs hit the bed and he was forced to fall back onto his shell. Leo didn't follow him, though. Instead, he fell to his knees once again and ran his hands up Raph's legs as he began to press kisses to the inner thighs. His tongue slid up to the top crease, moved to swipe quickly over Raphael's slit, and then slid over to the crease at the top of Raph's other leg.

A few more minutes of that and Raphael released a frustrated growl when it was clear Leo was teasing him. And with his arms pinned to his sides, he was unable to lean up and properly glare at his mate. He shifted his hips towards Leo's face in a silent request. But growled again when he only got a chuckle in response.

Leo's head jerked up when he heard the sound of tearing fabric. His eyes widened as he watched Raph's tightened biceps rip through the sleeves of his shirt, freeing his arms and allowing him to surge forward and tackle Leo into the hardwood floor of their bedroom.

Leo churred loudly as he landed with Raphael on top of him. He loved those strong emerald arms and the image of Raph's biceps tearing through those sleeves was surely going to be an image forever seared into his brain. He tried to get his hands around Raph's arms but Raphael jerked himself off of Leo and moved down his body.

Raphael was too keyed up to be teased any further and he quickly began tugging Leo's own pants down so he could discard them by tossing them across the room. His eyes moved up to Leo's lust-filled blue eyes and felt a churr roll up his throat as he let himself fall forward onto his mate once again. One hand fondled Leo's tail before he began to push a finger into Leo's entrance as he also began to nip at Leo's jawline.

"Ya havin fun teasin me?"

Leo responded with a low moan as he shifted his head to the side. "Raphie," he gasped and shifted his hips in time with Raphael's probing fingers.

Raph grinned down at the writhing Leonardo. "I almost forgot," he murmured into Leo's neck, "I'm supposed to be followin yer orders."

Leo grunted in response but managed to say, "You've gone rogue."

"Want me to stop?" he began to pull his hand away but was stopped by Leo's iron grip on his wrist.

"You can stop when I say," Leo said and watched Raph's eyes spark at him.

"Yes sir," Raph murmured as he began thrusting his fingers back into Leonardo. He felt Leo's hand grip the back of his head and pull him down for another kiss.

Leo grunted as he dropped down and churred again as he felt himself rub against Raphael's own hard length. "Love your fingers, Raphie," Leo gasped out as he felt his body heat up further. And he meant it, although, if he didn't give Raph a new order soon, he was going to finish from just those fingers alone. "Want more, Raph," he grunted.

"More what, babe?" Raph teased.

Leo reached down to pull Raph's thick length into his hand. He gasped again as Raph's fingers continued to move within him. "More you," Leo said.

"How do you want me?" Raph said, shifting his own hips forward as he felt himself move back and forth between Leo's tight fingers.

"Don't care," Leo said. "Need you."

"Yes sir," Raph said. He forced himself away from Leo and pulled them both to their feet before bending Leo over the side of their bed.

Leo churred in approval as he felt Raph push into him from behind. He heard Raphael's responding churr as he began to thrust forward.

"Yer orders sure are fun, Fearless," he grunted.

Leo grunted as well. From this position he was able to inhale Raph's scent from their sheets. He pulled the bedding into his fists and released another moan.

Raphael leaned against Leo's shell and reveled in the noises he heard from the leader turtle. He reached around Leo to begin stroking him quickly. He heard Leo begin moaning his name and churred in response.

"Aishiteru, Leo," Raph groaned as he felt Leo twitch and spasm beneath him.

"Love - Raph," Leo moaned as he felt Raph begin to speed up his hips.

Raphael felt Leo reach his release as Leo's hips began to jerk wildly beneath him and those tightened inner walls pulsed tightly, quickly stroking him into his own release as well.

His legs weak, Raph dropped to his knees and pulled Leo off the bed with him to form a turtle pile on their floor. He tightened his hold around Leo as he adjusted his mate over his plastron and watched as Leo's softened blue eyes traveled over his face.

Leo leaned down and kissed him before tucking his face into Raph's neck. He smiled as he thought of Raph tearing through his shirt once again. "You ruined your fancy shirt, Hulk."

"Worth it," Raph murmured with a grin.


End file.
